


Lostlings

by StarWarsSyl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Asidinochi Takes in Little Ones and Protects Them, Attachment Not Being Love, Babies Rescued from Abuse/Neglect/Persecution (Nongraphic & Past), Canon Compliant, Found Family, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Jedi Culture Celebrated, Justicar Brigade, Orphanage, Other, Youngling Survivors of Order 66, fan novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: Asidinochi and her youngling clan survive Order 66, and have to find a way to live deep in Coruscant's lower levels, taking refuge with a crime syndicate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All original characters are my own invention.
> 
> The following story will contain children who were rescued (at a very young age) from physically abusive homes by the Jedi Order, and every once in a while a scar might be mentioned. It will also contain abandoned children, who are taken in and cared for by our protagonists. It will contain graphic descriptions of what it is like for adults and children to survive genocide, and subsequent life in hiding, for fear of their lives. This story will contain life in an unusual crime syndicate, as well as life in the Empire.

**Concurrent with Revenge of the Sith**

**(Three days before Order 66)**

 

 

Asidinochi Noko awoke to small, rough fingers stroking her forearm. She grunted, turned her head to the side and found her youngest clanling staring up at her with deep, dark eyes.

“Nokiko. See Master _Enbi._ ”

“Mm.” The twenty-eight-year-old squinted at the glowing chrono on the bedside table. Nearly an hour before any of the rest of her clan would even think of waking up. _Certainly_ before the little lights in all the rooms began to simulate sunrise to wake them gently. “You're sure Master Kenobi is back in the Temple? He was away on mission, remember.”

A breathtaking grin lit the three-year-old Weequay’s face. “Master Enbi here.”

“Okay. But we’re going to let him wake up first.” Asidinochi’s eyelids edged shut again—

Until the air was kneed out of her with an _oof_ as Hondo Kenobi hoisted himself up onto the bed and crawled over the top of her to cuddle against her side between his clan mother and the wall.

Wincing under how jagged that little knee could be in the diaphragm, Asidinochi realized there would be no more sleeping this morning.

Ah, well.

Didn’t mean she couldn’t hold Hondo and watch the pretty morning lights begin their slow seduction of them all into waking.

Asidinochi rubbed Hondo’s back through his nightshift, feeling the almost carapace-like ridges of his back. He liked having his back rubbed, in spite of having an outer layer designed to withstand an unforgiving desert and serious physical assaults with blunt weapons.

In the Force, Hondo reached for her, an instinctive need just as necessary for a Force-sensitive’s growth as physical contact with their caregivers.

Asidinochi wrapped her Force signature around his, giving him a sense of belonging and safety. It made the little one huff a content sigh and snuggle closer, the tiny horns on his chin jabbing into her side.

She was debating whether or not to move either herself or the tiny jaw, when a soft patter of feet passed by her door, heading _out_ of the little culdesac of rooms that formed Clan Xandu’s home.

Asidinochi’s door was the last one between the kids’ rooms and the wide corridor that held many other little hallways splitting off, each with its own youngling clan, of similar age range to Asidinochi’s.

“Wait here,” she whispered to Hondo, slipping out of bed with an alacrity that surprised even herself and zipping out the door.

Sure enough, her little blue Twi’lek sleepwalker was already out into the dim Corridor 2 of the Youngling Wing, Second-Middle.

“Easy, Xon.” Asidinochi moved in front of him, turning the six-year-old around without waking him. “Back to bed.” She cradled his mind with the Force as they took the much slower steps to return, and she sent a reassuring smile to Hondo, who stood in her doorway, peaking out with wide eyes.

“Is that sleepwalking?” Hondo asked.

Asidinochi put a finger to her lips and nodded.

Hondo frowned. “But his _eyes_ are open.”

“They sure are, but we need to not wake him up,” Asidinochi whispered. “Think you can help me be _really_ quiet?”

She saw him nod before her attention was caught further into their little domain.

A flustered and concerned body hustled in their direction, Force-signature on alert.

Asidinochi paused, letting Shin Tayla, a year older than her straying clan brother, guide him back to his little room.

The nautolan female had the soul of a nurturer, and having helped Asidinochi with Xon’s sleepwalking in the past, knew exactly what to do.

 _She_ _’_ _ll get him back where he belongs, just as well as I could._ Asidinochi leaned against the wall and waited, sending a smile into Hondo’s sleepless eyes.

Shin crept back out of Xon’s room, lifted the bells that had fallen on the floor, and draped them over the hook on the door again, wincing as they made their soft chimes. Then, lekku in disarray around her shoulders, Shin moved to join Asidinochi. “You can go back to sleep,” she whispered.

“Oh, there’s little point in it now,” Asidinochi shrugged. “Thank you for your help, Shin.”

Asidnochi’s little songbird puffed up, pleased to be recognized.

One day, Shin would find her heart’s joy in taking care of others. Whether as a healer, or a clan mother, or as some other caregiver outside the Order, or something Asidinochi couldn’t fathom but Shin would invent for herself, the Force and the child’s personality sung a powerful duet that revealed her passion for nurturing.

 _Alright. Let_ _’s start this day._

Asidnochi passed a hand over Shin’s head, giving her a warm smile before leading Hondo back to his own room with its little bed. He trotted along behind her, his Force signature alight with happy expectation of seeing his Finder soon.

The wardrobe— a pretty little thing, crafted by a Jedi long ago— opened on silent hinges, revealing Hondo-sized garments.

Hondo squeezed in front of her to access it for himself. He managed leggings and tunics mostly on his own, but the obi and belt proved more challenging. When he looked up beseechingly to his clan mother and offered up a, “Please? Help?” she smiled and guided his hands to how the latch worked.

With her littlest clanling ready for the day, Asidinochi moved to tap on Shin’s door. It slid open, and a bright smile appeared from behind it. “I’m going to step out,” she warned. I’ll be back in time to go with you to breakfast.”

“We’ll be fine,” Shin assured.

Taking Hondo’s hand in hers, Asidinochi headed out of their little domain and to the end of the larger hallway. She awakened the console there, and tapped in a request for Master Kenobi’s whereabouts.

 _On mission_ , it read.

_Mandalore._

“Master Enbi?” Hondo asked, hope in his voice.

Asidinochi looked down at him. “Sorry, little one. Not yet.”

Hondo looked puzzled, then tired. He reached up his arms in surrender, and Asidinochi picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

He’d gotten rather heavy, but Asidinochi could sense his befuddlement and frustration.

“You got future and present muddled up again, didn’t you,” Asidinochi soothed, and he leaned closer to her, nodding. “Master Kenobi _is_ coming, he just hasn’t gotten here _yet._ ”

A big sigh huffed out of the little lungs. “Why am I never right?”

“But you _are_ right, a lot of the time,” Asidinochi reminded as she carried him back home. “And other times you _end up_ right, when we wait a bit. You okay?”

It took him a moment to nod, but Asidinochi could sense his endurance.

“It will get easier,” Asidinochi promised.

“Really?”

Asidinochi smiled, cherishing the clear Light Hondo gave to the Force, simply by being alive. “Really.”

 

* * *

 

Asidinochi had her flock nearly to the dining hall when the alarms started.

Just as they’d been trained to, the little ones zipped to the nearest wall and sat on the floor, drawing up their knees and hunkering low.

Text on Asidinochi’s comm explained the rest.

 _An attack?_ Her heart leaped into her throat.

They’d had a few scares over the last three years of war. The giant zillo beast stomping across Coruscant, the bomb that nearly slew Master Kenobi, and then more bombs that had taken down quite a bit of Coruscant’s power grid for several hours.

But _this..._

 _The Separatist fleet is here._ Overhead, and the Chancellor was missing.

_Oh, Hondo. I think you’re right. I think Master Kenobi’s on his way._

It had just taken time a few hours to catch up to Hondo.

_How long is a flight from Mandalore to Coruscant, and how long can our defenses hold out?_

The threat level for the inhabitants within the Temple was still low. Something to be aware of, but certainly not time to hide.

_Okay._

She moved to her younglings, saw them staring up at her in alarm.

“There’s a battle going on outside,” she explained. “For now, we’re safe. We’re going to go eat breakfast.”

The empty spot between Shin and Xon suddenly filled in, no longer appearing vacant. The shape-shifter’s eyes widened with eagerness. “Can we go see it?”  
“You want to see the battle,” Asidinochi clarified, though really, _was_ she surprised?

The gurlanin’s silky head nodded. “Please?”

“I’ll think about it, Kulia. Okay? Breakfast first.”

The planetary shields were holding up, and the Temple had shields of its own, currently raised. While Asidinochi doubted anything could be seen from this far below the battle, it might not hurt to take her clan up to one of the gardens so they could peer into the sky.

This could be one of Kulia’s crazy ideas that Asidinochi might not have to say _no_ to, and wouldn’t that be a nice change for everybody?

Xon looked worried. “But if we’re in a battle, we could get hurt. Nokiko, we could get—”

“We’re very far away from the battle. It’s waaay up in the sky.” She reached out a hand to help him stand up, and a small blue hand gripped hers tight.

“You’re sure?” Xon asked.

Asidinochi squeezed his hand. “Very sure. And I’ll keep very close attention, just in case that changes, okay? Trust me.”

Rattled, the little ones gathered around her and they continued their journey towards food. With how close they pressed, it made walking just a bit difficult, but Asidinochi could understand their discomfort. The idea of Home-being-safe was sacred to a child, and those first creeping doubts, whether sparked from a threat without or a threat within, were rough to endure.

Asidinochi had no intention of leaving them to struggle through it alone.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast wasn’t quite comfortable for any of the little ones, and the dining hall was largely vacant.

A’sani, precious little five-year-old bundle of Cathar fur, kept making little mewing noises in the back of her throat even while she ate, and Daraye, a year older, wouldn’t take her huge-eyed gaze from Asidinochi’s face for a second, her fork sometimes not quite spearing food due to her focus.

Asidinochi smiled at her pale blue Mon Calamari, projecting reassurance into the Force. After a heavy sigh, Daraye accepted it, and turned back to her food.

In the middle of breakfast, Hondo sat up straight, eyes wide.

 _And there we are,_ Asidinochi decided, sensing his excitement. _Now the future has become the present, and Master Kenobi_ is _now here._ She sent Hondo a special smile and he grinned back.

Not all of them were convinced trying to see the battle was the _thing_ to do, but when Asidinochi asked if they wanted to stay with someone else while she took Kulia to the garden, they responded with a definite need to stay close.

Kulia loped on all fours as they traveled, alternating between looping around her clan and standing upright, taking the form of any being they passed, or sometimes that of one of her clan siblings, so that there appeared to be two Hondos until fur appeared and suddenly there were two A’sanis.

The clan, accustomed to Kulia’s explorations, were used to identifying one another by Force-signature, not appearance, and it didn’t once give them pause, even when they saw Asidinochi walking with a mirror of herself.

The Clan Mother glanced at her gurlanin youngling and smiled.

She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to having “herself” smile back, but Kulia was certainly beginning to get the gait down, though she still made little darting _Kulia_ movements that would give her away to any close observer.

No other Jedi were present in this particular rooftop garden when they arrived, though Asidinochi suspected more beings than just her shapeshifter had been seized with the idea of trying to see the battle.

Her little ones sprawled on the grass, staring up into the clear morning sky.

“Where are they?” Daraye asked.

“Somewhere up there,” Asidinochi assured. “I’m not quite sure where.”

“Maybe?” Hondo reached out, gripped a fistful of Asidinochi’s pant leg. “Maybe they’re on the _other_ side of the planet.”

Asidinochi passed her hand gently over the top of his ridge-lined head.“A good guess, but I’m pretty sure they’re right above our heads somewhere.”

Ten minutes of futile sky-searching, punctuated by one bright flash of light, like a tiny star flaring into being and then disappearing, and then the little ones were done.

 _A capital ship blowing up, perhaps,_ Asidinochi mused as she guided her flock to a meditation room next to the area where Clan Mothers were assembling for a security meeting.

Shin took Hondo’s hand, promising they would be alright for a few minutes.

The other seven gathered around the Nautolan and Weequay, faces grim but determined.

“I will be back soon,” Asidinochi promised, and then hastened away.

 

* * *

 

Akari Noko returned home to find her daughter, Larit Cadera, glued to the news reports.

Grim violet eyes set in a dark face lifted to meet Akari’s own. “Mom. What’s the plan if they break through and land?”

“The Separatists?” Akari moved to sit on the sofa, tucking her feet up underneath her. “Well, Coruscant is rather large.”

Larit gave her a look. “ _Mom._ ”

Akari chuckled at her twenty-six-year-old’s reaction.

“We’re not on the surface, and while close to the Temple, we’re not actually in the Senatorial District.”

Larit frowned. “Wouldn’t hitting the Friends District be tough for Jedi morale, though?”

“True. But why tunnel through the levels to get to us when the Senate and the Temple itself are more likely targets?” The thought made Akari’s heart throb with a pang.

Larit scooted closer, touching her hand. “Are you okay? You worried about Asidinochi?”

“She’s a Clan Mother,” Akari murmured, attempting a smile. “She and her children will be tucked away in the safest place possible on this planet.”

Larit nodded. “Humor me. The fighting comes _here,_ we have to run— where do we go if we can’t stay here?”

“My warrior,” Akari mused, shoving up from the couch to go make her dinner, Larit’s breakfast. “Well, I suppose we could go to one of the safehouses recently vacated. They’re cycled through, after all, which ones are in use.”

Larit grunted, then called, “I already made food.”

Sure enough, Akari found a rather lovely casserole tucked beneath a towel to keep it warm.

“Oh, that smells nice,” Akari replied, relieved the work was already done.

As a cop with the Child Rescue division of the Republic Investigation Bureau, Akari didn’t _think_ she’d get hauled back in to work for overtime, but she wasn’t _sure._

And what she really needed just now was _sleep._ It had been a long week.

Larit stepped into the tiny kitchenette area and pulled three bowls from the cupboard. “Malia said she thought she’d be able to make it this morning. Is traffic as bad as I’m expecting?”

“Be glad you have nowhere to be over the weekend,” Akari mumbled. “Unless you do?”

Larit shrugged. “Had a first date planned, but it fell through. Besides. I’d rather stay close with _this,_ ” she gestured vaguely at the ceiling, “going on, and I think Malia feels the same.”

“Worrywarts,” Akari scoffed.

“If the cop and the author and the university graduate _weren’t_ all together, something would be wrong,” Larit retorted, blithe and grinning.

Akari seized her bowl of dinner/breakfast and retreated to the couch again. “Student was a better descriptor. Now you’ll just have to come up with a new title for you.”

“Organized Crime Expert?”

Akari grimaced, nearly choking on her mouthful. “Oh, please,” she groaned. “Phrase it differently.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

There  _ may  _ have been tears shed once the all-clear sounded.

Some of Asidinochi’s kiddos required cuddling on the floor, all of them pressed up around her and one another, and both Daraye and Xon had tears streaking down their faces. A’sani looked like she  _ might  _ cry, but had scrunched up her nose with the effort to  _ not. _

Hondo simply snuggled in Asidinochi’s lap, eyes thoughtful, looking around at everyone, and studying the wall with great gravity.

Asidinochi couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in the little brain, what thoughts so captured his attention.

It took a while for them to unwind, and A’sani actually fell asleep pressed up under Asidinochi’s arm, glued to the Clan Mother’s side.

It lasted until her comlink went off, and younglings squirmed out of the way so Asidinochi could answer the link.

“Knight Noko,” spoke a clipped Coruscanti accent that had the lapful of weequay letting out a gasp, “I am back on planet, and I will be caught up in war business until twelve-hundred hours or so. Would Clan Xandu like to save a place for me at lunch?”

Asidinochi arched her eyebrows at the younglings, who waited with anticipation. She made a  _ what should I say?  _ face that had them pleading in an instant. A chorus of  _ yes  _ and  _ please  _ and one very emphatic  _ Master Enbi  _ had her grinning as she confirmed, “I think that’s a yes, Master Kenobi. See you then.”

“I look forward to it. Kenobi out.”

“Hondo out,” Hondo chimed in with a firm nod.

It had Asidinochi chuckling and hugging him close.

 

* * *

 

Distracted by Eeth Cin, her seven-year-old zabrak, Asidinochi almost missed Hondo climbing up onto the table. He had one knee on the tabletop and was pulling up a foot when she caught him.

“Hondo, do we stand on tables?” she asked.

He thought about it for a moment then shook his head. “No.”

“What were you trying to do?”

“Looking for Master Enbi.”

Asidinochi managed a nod, her arm still being pulled at by a royally disgusted zabrak.

“Nokiko, one of A’sani’s  _ hairs is in my soup. _ ”

“Just a second,” Asidinochi promised. “Hondo, would you like to go stand in the space just on the other side of our table? You would be able to see the door from there. That way you can watch for Master Kenobi  _ and  _ not stand on the table.”

“Okay.” He clambered down, his foot reaching for the foor.

“And take this too.” Asidinochi snatched the roll off the side of her plate and gave it to him.

If he didn’t eat, he might get grumpy, and that wouldn’t be enjoyable for  _ either  _ Kenobi.

“ _ Master, _ ” Eeth whined.

She turned to him. “Okay. Where’s this hair?”

He pointed, his finger nearly touching the surface of his soup.

Sure enough, there floated the offending orange strand. Not long enough for T’karhk or Asidinochi, not coarse enough for Hondo, not short enough for Kulia, and not dark enough for Eeth.

“It’s not mine,” sniffed the ginger-furred kitten.

Asidinochi fished it out and disposed of it. “Afraid it is, A’sani. Did you groom this morning?”

Eyes widened then shifted away, ears flicked—

“It’s  _ gross, _ ” Eeth grumbled, glaring at his clan sibling.

Clapping from Hondo had Asidinochi looking back up.

Striding toward them, gaze locked on the tiny weequay, was Hondo’s Finder.

“Master Enbi,” Hondo crowed, waiting patiently until Master Kenobi reached him and crouched down to be on eye-level with the three-year-old.

“Hello,” Kenobi murmured.

Hondo grinned. “I knew you were coming. I could feel it. I woke Nokiko up to tell her so.”

“Oh.” Kenobi sent Asidinochi an apologetic look, but she met it with a smiling shrug.

“You were in a ship in the battle.”

“For some of the time, yes.” Kenobi stood and placed his tray down on the table across from Hondo’s empty place. At Asidinochi’s beckoning, Hondo raced around the table and climbed up onto the bench again.

Kulia peered at Kenobi with a critical eye, and then morphed into Skywalker.

“You’re getting quite good at that,” Kenobi chuckled.

“So?” Skywalker asked. “Did you kill Dooku?”

Kenobi’s eyebrows shot up. “Funny  _ you  _ should ask. No.  _ I  _ didn’t, but Dooku is dead.”

_ Oh. _ Asidinochi felt her heart skip a beat.

Shin looked up, eyes knowing. “Does that mean the war is over?”

“Soon.” Kenobi offered her a gentle, reassuring smile, undoubtedly sensing her concern.

“I’m— I’m going to learn Soreesu,” Hondo offered with a serious expression.

Kenobi’s attention shifted away from the youngling who looked like the other half of the Team. “Are you, now?”

“Yes. But right now I’m learning Shii. Because that’s what’s being taught in class. I like class. There are people my age in class.”

“Yeah,” Skywalker seemed to say, with a six-year-old’s wisdom. “I’m not  _ three  _ anymore.”

“You sure aren’t,” was Kenobi’s dry response, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Asidinochi smiled and put food in her mouth while she had the chance. Kenobi seemed quite a bit less weighed down than over the last year-plus of their acquaintanceship. 

_ With Home safe, the Chancellor secure, and the head of the Separatists fallen, perhaps he’s seeing a bit of hope. _

_ Perhaps the war  _ is  _ nearly over. _

Asidinochi’s gut flipped over, and the reaction puzzled her. The war had been a worry in the back of her mind for years now, and much as Shin tried to hide it, Asidinochi could see that her little nautolan worried about it too.

_ The war ending will be a good thing. We can begin to rebuild. _

_ My younglings won’t grow up wondering if the fighting will continue long enough for them to reach the front lines. _

Asidinochi hid a shiver.

Kenobi sent her a swift, questioning look and she shrugged a grimace in reply.

As the little ones raced away to collect desert, Kenobi leaned closer over the table and offered, “The fighting cannot last forever.”

“Will we be able to rebuild after, though?” Asidinochi asked, heart feeling sore. “How many of us will be left?”

“In a sense, you are already rebuilding.” He nodded to where the Xandus collected muffins to devour. “While the war sits heavily on Shin, the others do not bear that weight. You ’re keeping it off their shoulders, letting them dream and plan for the future. In a sense, the future is theirs.”

Asidinochi managed a nod, the worry in her gut easing away. “You’re right. The momentum of another generation may be what it takes to carry us forward, with the rest of us so tired and worn out.”

“You sound so world weary,” Kenobi replied, one part compassionate, one part amused.

Asidinochi felt a single chuckle in her throat. “And you’re not?”

“Ah, but I easily have a decade on you. I’m  _ expected  _ to be world weary.”

“What is world weary?” Hondo asked, appearing at Asidinochi’s elbow with a muffin in each hand and berry stains across his mouth. 

“Something beings get when they’re old,” Kenobi returned, sounding grave.

Hondo nodded. “You are  _ very  _ old.”

That had both Clan Mother and Council Member laughing.

 

* * *

 

Kenobi took leave of them at the doorway, his expansive workload calling him away as always.

“Do you mind if I stop by early tomorrow morning?” he asked, quietly so the children wouldn’t hear.

Asidinochi shook her head. “That should be fine. I’m going to be taking them out for a bit of a walk in the morning, and they’ll have classes in the afternoon, but we’ll wait for you before we set out.”

“Thank you.” Kenobi turned to the younglings and swept a bow. “And thank  _ you  _ for the lovely company.”

Grins broke out, and bows ducked in return, Hondo looking so  _ very  _ proper as he squared his shoulders, a bit of purple still on his cheek, despite Adsidinochi’s earlier efforts to wipe away the proof of berries.

_ Oh, I missed a spot. Ah, well. _

“He’s my master,” Hondo announced as Kenobi disappeared down the hallway.

_ Can’t say that’d be a surprise, kiddo. _

But A ’sani wasn’t having it. The kitten sent him a green-eyed frown. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do.” Hondo grinned and stood up on his tiptoes. “It’s already happened.”

“Other direction,” A’sani grumbled. “ _ Future,  _ Hondo. Not past.”

“Looks the same.”

Asidinochi grinned and nudged them in the direction of classes.

 

* * *

 

Asidinochi expected to be awakened early again, but Hondo had been fully tuckered out by the prior day’s events, so the Clan Mother shifted gently out of sleep as the dawn-like lights coaxed her to consciousness.

Kenobi appeared at the entrance to their tiny hallway as Aisidnochi and her more prompt younglings waited for the last stranglers to finish up getting ready for breakfast.

Asidinochi had caught sight of A’sani’s sleep-mussed fur and sent her back to brush it a little bit, hoping to keep the orange strands out of meals this time.

Hondo had managed to get each foot into the wrong shoe, so Asidinochi was about to kneel to fix them when Kenobi walked in and offered, “Let me?”

“Sure.” Asidinochi turned her attention to Xon instead, who had his outer tunic inside out.

“We’re going on a walk,” Hondo explained. “But breakfast first.”

“Ah. And where exactly is this adventure taking place?”

“ _ Breakfast _ ?” Hondo asked, his question trailing up in disbelief that had some of his clan siblings chuckling.

“ _ Is  _ breakfast an adventure?” Kenobi returned, gravely and apparently surprised.

Hondo stared at him, incredulous. “No!”

“I see. I suppose it’s a good thing I meant the walk, then. Where will you be going?”

“Friends. We’re going to Friends,” Hondo explained.

Kenobi looked up to Asidinochi for clarification. “The park in the Friends District, I assume?”

“That’s the one. And one of the ladies promised to meet us.” She mouthed the word  _ cookies _ in silence, and Kenobi smiled.

“That sounds like an excellent adventure.”

With Hondo’s right foot now in the right boot, and the left in the left, Kenobi stood up, looking just a bit regretful. “I wish I could join you. Another time, perhaps.”

“Why?” Hondo asked, peering up at him with pleading eyes. He reached up a hand and caught the Jedi Master’s, squeezing his fingers.

“I’m afraid there’s work I have to do. I need to speak with people all over the galaxy and find out how they’re doing.”

_ The war effort is shifting, with Dooku dead,  _ Asidinochi interpreted.  _ Time to decide which fronts are worth fighting for, and which ones should be moved elsewhere now. _

Hondo nodded and let go, walking for the door. “Next time,” he explained as he went. “Next time.”

“We’ll see,” Kenobi cautioned. “I hope sometime soon.”

A’sani lurked into the common room, fur less sleep-rumbled and just a bit damp, and the face beneath it looking just a bit guilty.

_ Oh, no. What did you get into? _

But the little ones were hungry, so Asidinochi would have to investigate later.

 

* * *

 

A’sani’s guilt didn’t last long. She was quiet over breakfast, subdued, and then she stared out the windows of the public transport until they reached the Friends District.

On the walk from the drop-off point to the park, she sidled up to Asidinochi and tucked a furred hand into her human Clan Mother’s.

“Master Noko?”  
_ Oh, dear. _ A’sani clearly thought her transgression serious.

“I didn’t comb my fur.”

Asidinochi considered the bowed, striped head. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“A while ago I broke the comb.”

“Was it an accident?”

A’sani heaved a weary sigh. “No.”

“Is that why you didn’t comb your fur yesterday?”

The Cathar managed a nod. “I used my fingers and water this morning.”

Considering how much Asidinochi’s little kitten  _ hated  _ water...

_ You were quite invested in not having me find out. _ Asidinochi almost felt sorry for her.

“Why did the comb break, A’sani?”

The little one took several steps before answering. “I used the Force to crumple it all up. I hate combing my fur, Nokiko. It’s not fun.”

“Do you know why it’s important to keep your fur groomed?”

A’sani thought about it. “Because Eeth complains?”

Asidinochi nearly chuckled. “It  _ is  _ kind to try to keep our fur from alarming another creature. You don’t much like it when we find one of  _ my  _ hairs in food.”

A’sani’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“So it ’s kind to try to think about others. But there’s another reason, A’sani, and it’s all about you. Your fur can turn brittle and coarse when the oils your body makes to take care of it aren’t spread all through the fur. That’s why we brush it, A’sani. So your fur doesn’t start breaking and feel scratchy.”

“I guess.” A’sani shrugged. “It’s a lot of work.”

“Would you rather put in a little work every day, and keep your fur fluffy and shiny, or not put in work and have it look not very nice? Keeping your teeth clean is work too, but you do that every day.”

A’sani looked miserable. “Okay. I’ll do it. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the comb.”  
“I understand feeling frustrated, A’sani. Some things are just difficult and unpleasant.” Asidinochi squeezed the hand holding hers. “But this is how we find out if we are strong, A’sani.”

A’sani sent a wide-eyed gaze up at her. “Really?”  
“Doing what you don’t want to do, because you know you should? That is very difficult, and it takes a lot of strength to do it.”

Surprise and determination flittered through the Force around the small feline. Asidinochi recognized A’sani’s considerable pride kicking in. “Can you get me another comb?”

“Yes. We’ll make sure you have a new comb.”

A’sani squared her shoulders, and if she’d had a tail, it would have been flicking to and fro. “Then I’ll do it. I’m strong.”

“You sure are.” Asidinochi sent her an affirming smile as their feet left duracrete and found grass.

Little ones looked to her for permission, and she happily shooed them to go play on the child-friendly equipment set up in the tree-scattered area.

Asidinochi sank onto one of the cushioned benches and leaned back, once again pleased by the visibility possible, and the quiet gentleness of the Force in this spot.

Asidinochi recognized a couple of the parents here by sight, and to another two she knew by name, she waved in greeting. She received smiles and waves in return.

Asidinochi watched as her little ones either connected with friends they’d already made, or created brand new ones for the purposes of play. Hondo found someone close to his own age and practically beamed his delight into the Force.

Asidinochi didn’t see any other Jedi here at present, but the park was large, and most of their people weren’t on Coruscant right now anyway.

A familiar dark-skinned young woman with close-cropped hair and lovely violet eyes walked towards Asidinochi, smiling as their gazes met.

Asidinochi recognized Larit, Akari’s adopted daughter.

“Is everything alright?” Asidinochi asked as she neared.

Larit nodded. “We’re all ready for when you’re done; cookies in the oven and everything. I just thought I’d come out and sit with you, if that’s okay.”  
“Sure.”

Asidinochi thought Larit was a couple years younger than herself, and knew Larit had recently graduated with honors with a degree in  The History of Organized Crime and its Current... something. Asidinochi could never remember the last bit.

“Is Malia around today?” Asidinochi asked.

Larit nodded. “She’s watching over the cookies. Mom is still a bit worn out after yesterday.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t have thought the battle overhead meant more work for Child Rescue?”

Larit chuckled. “It didn’t, but she worries. Yesterday was tense for everybody, I think. Or was the Temple insulated enough?”

“I think my clan would argue that they sure felt its impact.” Asidinochi’s gaze returned to her nine charges, taking a swift tally to make sure all were accounted for.

Larit’s eyes shifted in the little ones’ direction as well. “Are they alright?”

“They were a bit shaken, but I think they’re recovering. Shin is still rattled, though she tries to hide it. She wants to keep us all safe.”  
Larit nodded.

 

* * *

 

It was strange, to sit with your sister, when she had no idea that was the relation.

Larit had grown accustomed to it over the last few years, but she wondered if their mother ever  _ had. _

She also wondered why Asidinochi had never pursued the question of why Akari and she shared the same last name. Larit knew she had asked once, long ago, but Akari had deflected the question by pointing out it was a common name on Jannaria, the homeworld both of them hailed from.

Which was true.

But maybe the then-twelve Asidinochi had realized there was something more.

_ Or not. _

While Akari’s family unit had taken great interest in Asidinochi’s clan, as soon as they were old enough to be taken on trips out of the Temple, it had never been an overt  _ grandmothering,  _ though Larit and Malia certainly recognized it to be the case.

Malia supported it in any way she could think of, but had never behaved in a way that might raise questions among Asidinochi or her crew of little ones.

_ She’s not looking for a family _ , Larit mused. If Asidinochi had wanted to pursue where she came from, she could have done it upon knighting.

As far as the Noko/Cadera family unit knew, that had never happened.

And from watching Asidinochi, Larit suspected that her sister felt quite fulfilled by the Order’s Found Family structure, where the Force connected people with bonds in unexpected ways.

Asidinochi’s master and younglings were just as important to Asidinochi as the solidarity and love Larit and Akari found as daughter and mother.

Larit felt disinclined to decide Asidinochi’s family links were somehow less real just because they had a unique structure and used different terms. Hell, Larit wasn’t connected to their mother through blood either, and yet Larit loved her dearly. And there wasn’t even a  _ term  _ for what Malia was to them, in spite of outsiders trying out the words  _ partner  _ or  _ close friend. _

Malia was in their home more often than not, for all intents and purposes living there. It had been that way since Larit was very small, and had simply started out as Malia babysitting Larit while Akari was at work.

The two aromantic women had bonded, and though they weren’t quick to accept the word  _ partners,  _ because of how often people assumed romance, they were certainly  _ something  _ in conjunction with one another.

_ They are my family. _ Even if there wasn’t a term just yet for Malia.

Hondo tripped and scraped his knee, which had him stumbling over to them, tears welling large in his eyes.

Catching sight of Larit distracted him, though, and he managed a smile through the sniffles as Asidinochi had a good look at the knee and pronounced it painful, but something that would heal.

“You’re sure?” Hondo asked, and Larit felt both sorry for him and amused at how forlorn he sounded.

Asidinochi checked the small band that held back Hondo’s small tail of hair. “I promise.”

Hondo, however, had decided he was done playing, and managed to crawl up between them, causing both women to move just a bit to make room for him to sit.

At that point, any intent of having a conversation with Asidinochi became meaningless, but Larit found she couldn’t really resent Hondo Kenobi for that fact. He was certainly comfortable conversing with adults, and he was capable of carrying on remarkably intelligent conversations, with all the gravity of someone who felt the biggest trials of their life to be equal to the trials of people who just happened to be older.

And if one looked into his eyes while he talked...

One could almost agree with his point.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Come in, come in!” Malia waved the herd of younglings inside with all the ease of someone who actually lived in this apartment.

Hondo wore an injured face, held in his Clan Mother’s arms, a pant leg rolled up. “I hurt my knee,” he announced, to Malia and Akari.

Malia Ardson, forty-seven years old with hair that poofed out in all directions with a springiness that delighted Hondo to no end— when he wasn't  _ hurt—  _ leaned over to inspect the knee, and then hustled off to the refresher to find a bandage to suit.

Akari, seven years older and with hair just as straight as Malia’s was kinked, offered the grave youngling a sympathetic smile and a shoulder-pat while she counted the heads filing into the apartment to make sure all arrived safe.

Last in was Shin, Xon’s blue hand securely caught in her green one. He had the absent look in his eye that told Asidinochi he was seeing threads of the Force over the top of everything his eyes took in. He wasn’t  _ entirely  _ present with them, just now, though his nose started wrinkling and he sucked in several sniffs.

The scent of hot cookies just might reach him.

Little ones flocked to their chosen seats— somehow,  _ impossibly _ , five managed to sit on the couch, all in a row, Hondo in the middle. A’sani perched on a chair, looking adult and graceful, and the other three sprawled on the floor, leaving the other chairs for the adults.

It didn’t take long to drag the bin of toys out from under the caf table, a delighted squeal escaping Hondo when he caught sight of a new toy.

Asidinochi barked a laugh, shocked by the action doll, and Malia, approaching with a bacta strip, grinned.

“ _ Master Enbi! _ ” Hondo cried in wonder, accepting the toy from Kulia, who handed it over without a second’s hesitation. “It’s  _ Master Enbi! _ ”

Larit dropped to the floor and fished around in the bin. “There’s a lightsaber too, in here somewhere. Mom found that, thought you’d like it.”

Asidinochi stepped further into the home, around the countertop that split the kitchen from the living area.

“Akari,” she murmured, keeping her voice low, “where on Coruscant did you find that?”

The woman chuckled, sliding the rack of cookies onto the counter and shoving them onto a plate, movements quick to try to keep from burning her fingers, and  _ still  _ a few  _ ouches  _ escaped, accompanied by shaking her fingers. “Well, it had been a while since something new had been added to the bin, and I saw that at a little convenience store near Coco Town, and I just couldn’t help myself.” Akari paused, looked over to Hondo, who was allowing Larit to slip the small lightsaber into the hand of the doll. “I did exercise some restraint, though. They had Skywalkers and Yodas too.”

“Master  _ Yoda _ ?” Asidinochi blurted, bewildered and amused. “Like some holovid character?”

Akari shrugged, grinned, seized the plate of cookies, and whispered, “Don’t tell him this, but he  _ is  _ adorable.”

A single peal of laughter escaped the Clan Mother.

The cookies were greeted with cheerful  _ “Thank you Miss Akari” _ and  _ “Thank you Miss Malia” _ and a Hondo who accepted a cookie, but whose eyeballs never strayed from inspecting the miniature version of his Finder.

 

* * *

 

Two Clan Mothers-in-training guided most of Clan Xandu to their classes while Asidionchi made her way to the Memorial Gardens, Hondo perched on her hip.

The lights had been turned low, a beautifully crafted sunset, and the candles Jedi brought in and placed around the garden paths looked ethereal.

Very few spoke, and those who did, used hushed tones.

What was there to  _ say _ at the Remembrance for Dooku?

Most of the Jedi here were older, remembered a time long before he left, even longer before he Fell, a time when he was young and a friend.

Asidinochi did spot Obi-Wan, here in support of Yoda, but he seemed to be the only descendant of the lineage present.

It touched Asidinochi’s heart with sadness.

_ But at least Yoda has him. _

That was why Asidinochi was here, after all.

She hadn’t known Dooku, and while she knew and believed that the terrible things he did near the end could not blot out the good things he’d done long ago...

She didn’t have a candle burning with a beautiful memory to be treasured.

Asidinochi moved to where the ancient one sat on a bench, staring down into a still pool in which the lights reflected. He looked impossibly old, and horribly sad.

She set Hondo down, and the little one clearly remembered her sober explanation of why they needed to be quiet right now. He stepped to Obi-Wan’s side and took his hand in a small, rougher one.

Obi-Wan looked down at him, and a sad smile touched his face as Hondo stared up at him, silent and comforting.

Asidinochi crouched by the small bench, and let herself feel her sorrow for the being who had watched as one by one his friends,  _ forty-five generations of them _ , died of old age. Who watched his padwans one by one fade away, and even their apprentices after them, and those after that.

And finally, his last padawan was dead, by the hand of another of his lineage, someone trying to protect the innocent.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Asidinochi murmured, placing her hand over Yoda’s tired one.

He turned his head to her, eyes glistening with tears that had not yet fallen. “Had hope, I did, that come home he might.”

Asidinochi couldn’t imagine the heartache should one of her little ones become so self-focused that they would happily trample other, less fortunate beings underfoot to get what they wanted. She squeezed his hand and turned to gather Hondo.

“Wait,” Yoda murmured, turning around on the bench and sliding off. He walked to the child who stood about his height, and who watched with quiet eyes. “Need hope, I do. Drained of life I feel.”

Obi-Wan’s brow wrinkled with concern.

“Stay with me, may he?” Yoda looked to Asidinochi.

Asidinochi checked how Hondo felt through the Force, and found the quiet yearning he felt to ease Yoda’s sadness. Kindness, though Hondo didn’t quite know how to express it. “Certainly.”

“Return him to you, I will, before dinner.”

With that, Yoda took reached for Hondo, and hand-in-hand they walked down the path in the direction of a low arch that would lead to the next garden over.

Obi-Wan watched them leave, still looking troubled.

“Are you alright?” Asidinochi asked.

He stirred, looked to her. “It will be over soon. It  _ has  _ to be. I don’t know how much more any of us have to give.”

“We have a home, to give the clones until their legal status is secured.”

Obi-Wan looked even more sad than before. “However many of them remain, once it’s all said and done. Thank you for coming.”

She nodded, squeezed his arm, and returned to her currently empty and silent kingdom.

Feeling the need to  _ do  _ something, she changed the sheets on each of the little beds, and gathered up the cloak T’Kahrk had kicked under his. Most of the dirty clothing belonging to the Xandus had ended up in the appropriate baskets, but she found a sock under Xon’s pillowcase.

That had her squinting at it for a long moment, wondering if somehow the threads of the Force ran through the sock in a way that had fascinated him enough to want to keep it close, or if he had just turned himself entirely around in the middle of the night and had his feet under his pillow.

It took under half an hour, and Asidinochi had quite some time before her charges returned, so she returned to her own bedroom, and folded the table down from the wall.

She’d had a chance to glance over the recent grades her younglings had scored, but hadn’t the time at that point to really look close.

Xon was showing marked improvement under the new experiment. He had a hard time paying attention to what was in the same room with him, so one of the tutors had taken to placing herself in the room next over, and reading the questions out  _ there. _

Over the last week of trying it out, Xon had consistently written down the correct answers to questions his ears couldn’t actually pick up, when before, he would offer up apparently random answers to questions.

The notes from the tutor on the grade report had Asidinochi smiling in relief.

A’sani was making trouble, talking during class and snarking at the teachers.

Shin’s grades were still on the lower side of the middle range. Asidinochi had put in countless hours in helping her nautolan study, and she knew Shin worked really hard, putting in effort that would shock some of the students who found it easy to pass with high marks.

Shin worried about it, even with her friends and teachers assuring her that her best  _ was  _ enough.

With Asidinochi caught up on how each of her little ones was fairing, she checked her list of ideas.

_ Shin wants more interaction with the babies. _

Karen and Kiplec had little ones, didn’t they?

_ Oh, but they’d be bigger by now. Shin’s interested in the  _ little  _ ones. _

After all, she already could watch over a three-year-old whenever she liked.

Asidinochi checked the listings to see if any of the infant rooms had put in a request for assistance for a day.  _ I could arrange something. Make it work. _

Ah, a note.

A Clan Mother unavailable for tomorrow, needing each of her six little ones watched over. 

_ Under a year old, all claimed but one— _

Volic, a Clawdite.

_ Well, shape-shifting is nothing new in this home. _

She wasn’t certain she could support that tomorrow, though. All of her kiddos but Hondo could walk themselves to classes, and if she rearranged her day...

_ Maybe I can make this work. _

Still.

It might be better to ask around, see if someone would like a bit of extra help for a day, since Asidinochi would have to do quite a bit of the baby tending and keeping tabs on everything just to make sure it was running smoothly, should they bring a baby in.

The Force nudged her in the direction of yes, her finger hovering over the  _ accept. _

_ What are you doing?  _ she wondered, but when had the Force ever explained itself to her?

Before she had a chance to talk herself out of it, she sent in the acceptance.

_ Collect the baby at seven-hundred hours, return him the following morning. _

Well...

_ I better go fetch one of the cribs, then. _

Asidinochi turned and headed up the hall, around the corner to an entryway for the area known as the Youngling Wing, First, and on in.

She hadn’t expected returning here, to Xandu’s infancy room, until preparing for the next cycle of Xandus. A Clan Mother lived with their younglings for the first ten years, then took a year of rest, so Asidinochi was a good five years away from a new set of infants.

The thought of the younglings she watched over being old enough to take quarters they might have for the rest of their lives, and to find masters? It was both a pang and exciting.

Her future self hearing of the adventures of the Padawan-Master team Kenobi was a thought that left Asidinochi smiling as she unlocked the dorm, turned on the light, and found the little cradles that had been untouched for years, under their little protective covers.

She checked to make sure the one she picked was stable, took it apart, and hauled it back to their current home, after only one wistful glance around her nursery.

Glad as she was they could head to the refresher on their own now, there was something magical about the  _ tiniest  _ months, and it was one of the reasons Asidinochi loved this job  _ so damn much. _

 

* * *

 

She set the cradle up in her room, tossed the little sheets and blankets in to clean, and while she waited, commed the zoology department.

“Do we have a baby nerf?” She half-expected the answer to be  _ not yet,  _ as it had been the last several days.

Instead, the voice replied with a grin that could be  _ heard,  _ “We do indeed. Healthy, an easy labor, an hour ago— if you want to bring your younglings by after classes, they can have as many cuddles as their hearts desire.”

_ Yes! _

Asidinochi wasn’t quite sure who was more excited— herself  _ now,  _ or the kids when she would tell them. The AgriCorps Jedi possessed several entire levels of the Temple, way deep down, and those areas held a wonder all their own.

This particular calf was part of an initiative to breed a much smaller size of nerf, to allow worlds with less space— or species who were shorter— to have more access to sustainable food sources.

The trick was selecting successive generations of nerfs for  _ both  _ durability and smallness, which proved to be a bit tricky.

Asidinochi had picked up quite a bit of information about that because she had spent time chatting with a few of the Jedi down there, in the hopes that her little ones could have interactions with some of the creatures, and it was certainly paying off.

_ Alright.  _ She pulled the warm sheets out, headed back to the rooms.  _ We’ll be hugely busy the next few days, but maybe I can schedule a playdate for A’sani with her friends some time later in the week... _

 

* * *

 

Collecting the Xandus after school was a bit more traumatic than Asidnochi had anticipated, with A’sani still spitting nails after getting into a row, and Eeth having stubbed his toe.

“Why were your boots off?” Asidinochi asked, arms around A’sani to keep her from racing off down the corridor to scream a last word in the face of her nemesis. The argument  _ seemed  _ to be that A’sani felt herself  _ more  _ of a feline as a Cathar than the Trianii boy whose desk was across from hers.  _ Oh, Force. A’sani... _

Eeth looked affronted. “I like the carpet on my toes.”

“With it already hurt, it’s more likely to bump into something again,” Asidinochi warned. “Plus we’re going to go see a friend with hooves, and I don’t want it stepping on you, so please put your boots back on.”

Curious, Eeth obeyed.

“What about Hondo?” Shin asked. “Won’t he want to see  _ it _ ?”

_ How do you know—? _

Asidinochi arched an eyebrow at her nautolan, but innocence stared back at her.

_ Right. _

“Hondo is playing with Master Yoda right now. We can bring him to see the calf tomorr—”  _ Oh, tomorrow’s going to be full. Maybe, instead _ — “Day after tomorrow, or so.”

Shin thought about it, then nodded.

“I’m  _ prettier! _ ” A’sani shrieked.

Daraye stared up at Asidinochi with large, sad eyes. “Hondo got to play with Master Yoda?”

“Sometimes we get different opportunities,” Asidinochi explained as A’sani went limp and huffed. “Today, you get to see a baby nerf, and Hondo gets to play with Master Yoda. I’ll see what I can do about another day, okay?”

Daraye thought about it, eyes swiveling down.

“Hey,” Eeth protested. “I want to go too.”

Asidinochi nodded, letting go of A’sani.  _ Maybe I can arrange a tea party.  _ The thought had her grinning. All ten on the floor, holding tea cups, discussing the grave, important matters of childhood.

_ And it might do his heart good as well. _

Yoda loved the younglings, and younglings loved him. They connected on a level that sometimes adults forgot  _ how  _ to.

A’sani’s fur still stuck out on end all over, making her look like an orange bottle brush.

Asidinochi let most of her kiddos dance ahead just a bit on the familiar path to where  _ critters  _ lived, while she walked with her grumpy kitten. “So what happened?”

“He said felines have tails.  _ All  _ felines have tails.” A’sani punctuated her explanation with a hiss that had an older feline Jedi’s head snapping around to look in surprise.

_ No, not challenging you. Though the timing sure looked like it. _

“ _ I  _ don ’t have a tail. I told him so, and he said since all cats have tails, I wasn’t  _ a real cat!  _ Can you  _ believe that _ ?”

Asidinochi rubbed A’sani’s bristled shoulder. “I know his information is wrong. Clan Xandu knows he’s inaccurate, and  _ you  _ know it.”

“Yeah, but he said a  _ lie! _ ”

“It’s possible he really thought what he was saying was truth. How exactly did you challenge his opinion?”  
“I told him it was stupid, because I  _ clearly  _ don’t have a tail. But he just got mad.”

Asidinochi nodded. “Often, if we challenge someone’s opinion by saying,  _ your opinion is ridiculous,  _ they don’t end up hearing a word we say after that.”

“Oh, he  _ heard  _ me.”

“With his ears, maybe. But not with his heart. You didn’t change his mind, A’sani, you just convinced him that the two of you aren’t friends.”

A’sani shrugged. “Well, we’re not.”

“Alright. So, if we don’t outright say  _ your opinion is absurd,  _ what can we say that lets  _ them  _ come to that conclusion on their own?”

A’sani gave her a doubtful look.

“What happened when you told me about the comb, A’sani? You didn’t want to brush your fur, but then you changed your mind about it being important to do so. Why?”  
“You told me stuff I didn’t know. I’m not  _ weak. _ ”

Asidinochi smiled and caught her hand, swinging their hands forward and back as they walked. “Exactly. So pretend I’m Mr. Cats Always Have Tails. Can you give me information so that I can look at my opinion, and maybe realize it doesn’t match reality?”  
A’sani thought about it, then nodded.

“Cathar fall under the feline classification of sentient beings. This is because we have many cat traits, but we do not have tails. Also, a cat can _lose_ their tail in an accident, and they’re still a cat.”

Asidinochi squeezed her hand tight and skipped a step, drawing a shocked giggle from A’sani. “See? That way you give him a chance to expand his view, while also treating him with dignity as another person, the way you deserve to be treated too.”

“Okay...” A’sani hedged, not sounding convinced, but giggling again when Asidinochi kept skipping, and matching her footfalls to those of her Clan Mother.

Anakin Skywalker skipped in their direction, but with Kulia focusing on her feet and not her hands, Skywalker’s hands were black paws with claws, and he had a bit of a fanged snout. 

“I’m going to shift into a nerf!” he announced in Kulia’s voice.

“Might want to be careful,” A’sani teased, “they might try to feed you grass for dinner!”

Kulia’s eyes went wide with horror and she melted into the long-bodied natural form, standing up on her hind feet, paws drawn up and ears flattening at the thought of such an  _ awful,  _ awful fate.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter will include children who have been rescued by the Order from abusive situations. It will mention medical treatment of a newly-rescued baby. (The baby Asidinochi & Shin will be babysitting) We learn a little about Shin's backstory. Volic has burns on his legs that will not be graphically described. Shin also has scars on her legs, mentioned in passing. 
> 
> Often parents who love their children keep them, instead of giving them to the Order, but then there are parents frightened/disgusted by their child being so very different from "normal," who actively neglect or persecute the little one, and the Order has the authority to intervene and rescue.
> 
> Both little ones are safe, loved, and protected now. There will be no graphic descriptions of their past trauma. If you would like to skip ahead anyway, you're safe to read the beginning of this chapter until Asidinochi asks Volic's Clan Mother for specific instructions/things she needs to know about our new Baby Clawdite. You can jump from there to the next set of asterisks, and the rest of the chapter will be clear of it.
> 
> Though we're heading into Order 66 territory. So, just be warned. Asidinochi's crew will survive, but it's impossible for a Force-sensitive on Coruscant to not feel what's happening, and it's going to take some time for them to recover from the trauma of surviving that night. Genocide is not easy for the survivors, no surprise there.

 

When Yoda returned Hondo, the little Weequay was beaming happiness through the Force, and Yoda looked better as well. Less worn down, a little more life in his eyes.

Hondo trotted into the Xandu common room to tell his clan siblings all about the adventures he’d had, and Asidinochi remained in the outer hallway with Yoda.

“Thank you, Knight Noko.” Yoda leaned on his gimer stick and nodded. “Healing, small ones are.”

“He behaved himself?”

Yoda chuckled. “Behaved ourselves... _sometimes,_ we did.” A sparkle of joy entered his eyes, and he chortled to himself as he walked away.

“May the Force be with you, Master Yoda.”

“And with you, Knight Noko. And with your little ones.”

 

* * *

 

Asidinochi awoke in the morning with a very funny need. A very specific need.

_I think we’re due for an evening walk._

She could take the younglings out into the cool evening air, let them watch the sunset, see the stars. Maybe bring some star charts, have a bit of an astronomy lesson.

As she prepared for the morning, she made a mental list of what would be needed, including a daytime nap, so everyone would be able to stay up late.

While she _could_ just take them to one of the rooftop gardens, Asidinochi wanted to go _out._ The Friends District was lovely at night, with pretty lights and cheerfulness.

_Arrange with Akari for a waypoint..._

Asidinochi dispersed her children to their classes and guided Hondo to his. Then, armed with the notices that her nautolan would not be available today, Asidinochi led Shin to pick up their charge.

“Anything specific?” Asidinochi checked.

The harried Clan Mother nodded. “Formula is in the bag I put together. Instructions and times are written down. I also put in his special blanket, he responds well to it, and the ointment needed for his legs. I waited to put on this first application, so you could watch.”

Asidinochi _did_ watch as Volic’s Clan Mother folded back the tiny Clawdite’s nightgown, revealing small green feet and shins.

 _Oh,_ Asidinochi breathed, holding back a shudder and feeling the pang of both hurt and fury that flared in her heart.

Burns.

Shin went very still beside her.

Asidinochi reached to her in the Force, offering reassurance and solidarity.

A sigh welled up out of Shin. “His people?” she asked.

Volic’s Clan Mother nodded without looking up, gliding the ointment over the mostly-healed wounds.

“I have scars on my calves too.” Shin looked down at the baby, sadness crossing her face.

Asidinochi placed a comforting hand on Shin’s shoulder, and the nautolan looked up to her with a small smile, leaning into the touch.

It was tricky, with Force-sensitive little ones. Shin had been rescued long before an average nautolan would start retaining memories, but the Force sometimes allowed tiny beings to remember things they had absolutely no business remembering.

Asidinochi was grateful that Shin did _not_ remember her father screaming at her, or the cuts that had taken so long to heal.

But Volic might.

_Please, don’t._

Legs treated and nightgown straightened out, the sleeping baby was passed to Asidinochi.

“Thank you. Keep an eye on the burns, put the ointment on around lunchtime, then again before bed.”

“Will do. I am thinking of taking my clan out to the Friends District, to see the lights. Would that be alright?”  
A gentle hand touched the top of Volic’s head, and the Mother gave assent.

Asidinochi smiled, said their farewells, and then she and Shin headed back in the direction of home.

Shin kept sending around curious, hungry glances at the quiet bustle in this part of the youngling wing. Somebody was crying further down the hall, but right through that open door could be seen a tiny Togruta, lavender skin and royal purple stripes on montrals and lekku, with the widest, happiest smile.

Shin grinned to him and waved. Keen gray eyes followed them until they couldn’t anymore.

“Is Volic going to be alright?” Shin asked, sending up a concerned look to Asidinochi.

“He’s almost healed up,” Asidinochi replied, glancing down to the slumbering child. “And he’s safe now, Shin.”

“Do you think he’ll remember?”

“I don’t know, Shin. I hope not.”

“Think he’ll remember us?”

Asidinochi sent Shin a thoughtful look. “Perhaps.”

 

* * *

 

Setting Shin up with the cradle and a book, Asidinochi moved out to the hall to comm Akari.

 

* * *

 

“I have a severe case of wandering feet,” Asidinochi explained, as if she _needed_ to explain to Akari.

Akari smiled, feeling just a bit gleeful it was her night off, so she would have the evening free. “We’ll be glad to have you.”

Larit looked up from breakfast, made a silent, triumphant gesture that had Akari grinning.

 

* * *

 

The moments of the day felt... charged, somehow. Asidinochi felt the urgency to walk only growing stronger.

As she packed for their excursion, she caught herself going a little overboard on the food prep. She chuckled, cut the weight in half. _Some_ of her kids would want to snack, but they certainly would have had dinner beforehand, and weren’t likely to need two meals’ worth before returning home.

She must have been zoning out, just a bit.

Asidinochi checked in on Shin again, saw Volic was awake and hungry, and so made sure the nautolan was seated securely, the Clan Mother placed the baby in her arms, checking to make sure Shin remembered to keep his head up, and to hold the bottle tipped so he wouldn’t end up with a mouthful of air.

In the Force, Shin gave off gentle waves of happiness from such a simple act of care for another being. It made Asidinochi smile before she hurried off to pull small cloaks from wardrobes, shaking them out and making sure they were... ready?

_I am ridiculously invested in this walk._

At lunchtime, Asidinochi set out to collect Hondo to then head to lunch, Volic perched on her hip, the baby quite firmly awake and watching everything, and Shin at her side.

Master Kenobi intercepted her just after Hondo joined them.

Hondo had been mumbling something about him when he approached, but when Asidinochi asked him to repeat, a bit louder and clearer, Hondo offered up something completely different than the long, jumbled garble from before. “Enbi eat with us?”

“I’m afraid not,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I’m due at my ship. I’ll need to leave Coruscant for a while.”

Asidinochi shifted Volic to the other hip. “I saw the notice about Knight Skywalker. Congratulations on him making the Council, you must be very proud.”

“He has—”

A sniffle had Asidinochi looking down in shock.

Hondo fell apart into miserable tears that had Obi-Wan crouching down in concern.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan soothed, “Hondo, what is it?”

“Going _away._ Going away.”

“I’m going away,” Obi-Wan confirmed, “but just for a little while. There’s something I have to do, to keep everyone safe.”

Shin sent a worried look to Asidinochi. “Grievous,” she mouthed.

Asidinochi put a finger to her lips.

It was probably true, but if that were the case, it needed to be strictly privileged information.

“Not eat with us,” Hondo sobbed.

Obi-Wan reached up, caressed the side of the child’s head. “It’s alright. It’s not forever. It just seems like a long time. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Okay.” Hondo rubbed at his eye with the palm of one ridged hand. “Enbi _sad._ ”

“I’m sorry I can’t eat with you, but that’s happened before. Most of the time. I’m not sad, because I’m looking forward to next time.”

Hondo nodded, but still leaked misery into the Force.

Obi-Wan stood, looking torn. “I don’t like leaving him so distraught.”

Hondo gravitated to Asidinochi’s leg, gripping her legging tight.

“We’re going to have a nap today,” Asidinochi mused, wondering at Hondo’s current fragility. “We’ll be alright. And your ship needs you. All those brave soldiers need their General Kenobi,” she confirmed, looking down into the watery eyes staring up at her.

Hondo huffed out a heavy sigh, and then lifted those sad, sad eyes to Obi-Wan’s face.

“May the Force be with you, Initiate Kenobi.” Obi-Wan bowed in his direction.

But Hondo didn’t bow back, didn’t cheer. He simply shook his head and then walked away, in the direction of the dining hall. “Bye, Enbi.”

“Sorry,” Asidinochi mouthed. “Take care.” And then she was off to catch up with Hondo, and Obi-Wan left as well.

When Shin held out a hand, Hondo accepted it, and Asidinochi watched the two enter the dining hall, hand-in-hand.

 

* * *

 

The nap was a smashing success.

Asidinochi even slept for about an hour, before her internal clock had her up, up, up and preparing. Though everything was already prepared.

 _Let’s be honest, Jedi Knight Asidinochi Noko. Is this adventure for_ them _,_ _or for me?_

In spite of the day seeming to drag at a very slow pace, the evening was finally present, and Asidinochi bundled her little ones up in their precious little cloaks and guided them onto the public transport heading for the Friends District.

She closed her eyes for a moment, felt some of the urgency dissipating, now that they were truly on the move.

_Look at me. Chasing after pretty lights, and yearning for an evening out._

Perhaps she should actually go out herself sometime, entrust her tribe to someone else, have a nice dinner and stroll. Maybe ask Larit to go with, or another of the Clan Mothers— Force knew a few of them certainly needed a couple hours to breathe and simply be themselves.

Her crew disembarked at the stop, and immediately became excited about the lights strung everywhere.

 _We haven’t even gotten past the entry point,_ Asidinochi thought, amused. _Just wait until they see the rest._ She looked to Hondo, found him smiling too.

He seemed to have recovered, and his first words upon awakening had been, “Time is confusing,” which had been said with such clarity and gravity that it had brought a smile to Asidinochi’s face.

He wasn’t quite as boisterous as A’sani and Eeth just now, but he was hardly moody.

They had reached the marketplace, music and dancing and people smiling and laughing. It took only a moment for her little band to form a circle of their own and start dancing.

Hondo didn’t want to, instead standing with her and pressing his cheek to her leg. Asidinochi let Shin have Volic as soon as she sat down on a bench, watching the others make merry.

Something prickled the back of Asidinochi’s neck.

_Something... something is wrong._

She looked over, saw one of the clones who worked with Coruscant Security. He didn’t seem to be concerned, so she scanned the crowd, seeking ill intent.

There wasn’t any in this place right now. A couple flickers of greed, seemingly aimed at food, and in that group of teenagers giggling off to the side, a couple flickers of lust. The festive mood held nothing more sinister than gleefully hungry adults and a few randy young adults.

Still...

Something felt _wrong._

Asidinochi’s first instinct was to circle her flock and move to the nearest place of safety.

They weren’t thrilled about leaving as soon as they’d arrived, but they liked the idea of seeing Akari and Larit. They took one look at Asidinochi’s grim face and formed rows, silent and focused, aware something wasn’t right, even if they didn’t know what it was.

She hustled them along, sending another glance to the nearby clone, but he still didn’t seem alarmed.

_What is happening?_

A darkness seemed to be settling, and it made Asidinochi switch Volic to her left arm, keeping her saber arm free.

 _Thanks, feet,_ she thought, just a bit sour. _You take me out the day when we really, really should have stayed in._

They filed into the apartment building, and from there on into the lift.

Doors closed, and Asidinochi only felt her restlessness intensify.

_Dear Force, what is going on?_

“Enbi sad,” Hondo spoke up, into the silence. “Enbi sad _soon._ ”

 _That’s not at_ all _alarming._

Shin turned wide eyes up to Asidinochi. “You don’t think...”

“Master Kenobi is very capable of taking care of himself,” Asidinochi reminded.

“Yes, but... _Grievous_?”

Small heads turned in the direction of Shin.

“Is Grievous here? _Again_?” Eeth asked, looking alarmed.

Asidinochi shook her head. “No. No, I don’t think so. And Master Kenobi has fought Grievous before, Shin. Master Kenobi’s job right now is to worry about Master Kenobi, and our job right now is to get Clan Xandu into Miss Akari’s home and safe.”

“Because something’s wrong.” Daraye shivered.

Kulia dropped to all fours, her tail curled tight around a hind leg. “Is someone dead?”

Unease skittered through the Xandus.

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” The lift dinged, the doors opened, Asidinochi stepped out first, hand on her lightsaber.

No one was in the hallway. “Keep formation,” she guided.

Without requiring being told to hurry, they scuttled forward, gazes darting all over, each in their designated place.

 _Shin and Xon._ Hand-in-hand, so the wanderer wouldn’t wander.

 _T’karhk and Irelm._ Not whispering together for once, just pensively quiet.

 _Kulia and A’sani._ No bickering. The fur of both stood on end.

 _Daraye and Eeth._ Her worriers. Worrying especially hard.

Volic on her hip, and Hondo clinging to her pant leg.

All nine. Ten, with Volic.

 _What was I thinking, taking him?_ Couldn’t the Force make up its mind? Take a baby, take a walk, or _get the frip Home_?

“The threads are all bad,” Xon fretted. “They go to icky places. It’s on my hands. It’s gross.”

“The Force isn’t icky,” A’sani challenged, but she sounded just a bit uncertain.

A door slammed somewhere. Several younglings jumped.

“Run,” Asidinochi directed, voice even, even with her insides coiling like a snake with indigestion.

Nine pairs of feet obeyed without hesitation, launching forward and racing for the door.

Akari’s door slid open and Larit sprang out, eyes wide, face tense.

_Do even those not sensitive to the Force know? What is amiss?_

Inside, with Larit barring the door behind them, Asidinochi took another head count of the little ones who immediately took their places, silent and shivering.

“Shin, don’t open that door to anybody,” Larit directed, and then pulled Asidinochi into the small refresher, where Akari held a holodisk.

“What is happening?” Asidinochi asked, holding tight to Volic, who still watched everyone with implacable eyes.

“The Temple is under attack,” Akari said, looking stunned.

Asidinochi stared at her. “What do you mean, _attack_?”

“Clones are pouring in, and no one’s coming out. There’s smoke and blasterfire,” Larit clarified. “And one of the Jedi near our park? Was gunned down by Security. I’d just stepped out, I came running back—”

“ _What_?” Asidinochi choked out.

“Dead, Asidinochi. Jedi are dying. They’re being killed by clones, and the police aren’t stopping it. The fire services have been told to stand down, they’re refusing to take calls for the Temple anymore.” Larit’s eyes flashed, her voice turned grim.

A pain exploded through Asidinochi’s head, nearly dropping her to the floor.

Someone took the baby from her, a baby who began screaming—

Wails erupted from the living area, and Asidinochi staggered out, trying to get to them, she had to _get_ to them—

Asidinochi crashed to her knees, felt small bodies slam into her, felt so much _death,_ everywhere, _agony_ and loss and horror and—

She reached out, identifying her little ones by feel, the way their face felt beneath her hands, she had to, she couldn’t—

Kneeling, she spread her arms out to the sides, envisioning wings of the Force, a Force that reeled and shrieked, that clawed at her mind, wanting to deprive her of sanity and life.

What if her little ones couldn’t weather such a storm—?

She let out a yell as she dragged the Force into a protective shield, her wings holding firm as anguish beat against them from without.

Her children cowered beneath them, pressed up against one another and her, sobs and some terrified screaming still audible through the pounding pulse in Asidinochi’s ears.

The wail of an infant, right in front of her, and Shin’s shaken hushing, meant someone had recognized Volic had to be sheltered.

Thank the Force for perceptive individuals who couldn’t hear the Force themselves.

Because for now, the bird in flight that was the Jedi Order was falling, wings aflame, its children dying, the Force screaming at the loss of its children.

And Asidinochi could do nothing but shelter her charges and endure as much of the brunt of the agony as she could, even while knowing its daggers sank deep into minds and hearts.

They would remember.

Oh, gods and Force...

They would never forget.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Nokiko, please, Nokiko, wake up. Please, I’m scared, and Hondo’s scared,  _ please,  _ my head hurts _ — _ ”

A’sani, admitting to fear? Her proud little kitten?

Asidinochi forced her eyes open, had a moment of disorientation as she realized she lay flat on her back on the sofa staring at the ceiling, and wasn’t kneeling, staring at the floor.

A baby lay on her stomach, ear pressed to her ribcage, still hiccuping sobs.

Asidinochi’s hand came up to rest on the tiniest one’s back. She blinked, turned her head, found A’sani kneading at her shoulder, green eyes wide and tear-obscured.

Shin sat in a chair, Hondo held tight in her arms, silent tears streaking down her cheeks as she rocked the Weequay, who was moaning the name  _ Master Enbi  _ over and over, lying still and passive in her arms, fingers clenched tight in Shin’s cloak, and occasionally thrashing his body, only to fall limp with grief again. Shin held him through it all, unable to speak a word.

The rest huddled between here and there, and Akari and Larit were at the counter that divided living room from kitchen, speaking in low, urgent tones.

Asidinochi sat up, felt the Force, felt so much  _ darkness,  _ like it was trying to crawl down her throat and suffocate her.

“Nokiko,” Xon rasped, his hands petting his neck. “It’s choking me, Nokiko. The black slime, it’s crawling  _ up my nose, Nokiko— _ ”

“Come here.” Asidinochi placed Volic on the couch beside her, reached both hands for her Twi’lek. He came, his feet dragging across the carpet, and his expression twisted with such  _ pain. _

Asidinochi placed her hands on either side of his face. “I need you to breathe, Xon. For me, okay? Slowly.”  
“ _ Nokiko,  _ it’s crawling in my ears.” Blue fingers clawed at the side of his head, and Asidinochi shook her head. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She pulled him in tight to her, feeling utterly helpless.

She had not the strength to build a Force shield again, certainly not one strong enough to block Xon from his very tactile relationship with the Force.

“It hurts,” he whispered into her throat, and Asidinochi’s eyes burned with tears of her own.

Akari caught sight of them, came around to stand before them.

“Is it safe here?”Asidinochi asked. “What is  _ happening _ ?”

“We think the Jedi are dying,” Akari volunteered, no longer trying to hide it from the children.

_ No real point. They clearly feel it. _ “Are dead,” Asidinochi forced her voice to function. “Are.”

“So quickly?” Akari whispered, sounding staggered.

Asidinochi felt Xon shudder against her. “Not entirely, I still feel it trickling in, bit by bit, but the Force feels  _ empty. _ ”

“The Jedi have been wiped out, and all of Coruscant’s authorities just let it happen, and when civilians tried to intervene to aid, the crowd was fired upon. There are clones patrolling the streets all over Friends District. It’s not safe to go outside, not until we have somewhere to go.”

Asidinochi put Xon to the side and stood. “What do you mean,  _ all the authorities _ ?”

“Police,” Larit ticked off on her hand, “fire rescue, clone security, hospitals. Jedi who have turned up in hospitals have been  _ killed in the beds.  _ The comms are going crazy, everyone trying to find out what's happening.”

The whole district was dedicated  _ to  _ the Jedi. There were families of Jedi here, followers of various Force faiths, Antarian Rangers, and people who simply believed in what the Jedi stood for and  _ cared. _

Asidinochi could sense the terror, confusion, and  _ rage  _ permeating the whole area. “Where is Malia?”  
“Protest at the Senate. That’s how I know protesters are being fired upon.” Larit shook her head. “She got out of the way, is hiding. She doesn’t dare move until the turmoil has slowed, but she’ll make her way back here.”

What had appeared to be a large vase on the caf table asked, “Who wants us dead?”

“The Republic, apparently.” Akari moved to the door, peered out the peephole. She looked back at Asidinochi. “Are you going to go out there?”

Part of Asidinochi, a very Jedi part, wanted to do just that. Take her saber, leave the children here and  _ go,  _ save whoever she could. There was a massacre happening, and it wasn’t  _ over  _ yet.

Another part, a quiet, but insistent and equally Jedi part, turned her attention to ten survivors  _ right here. _ Who couldn’t survive the coming hours, days...  _ weeks _ ? However long this nightmare lasted, on their own. She was responsible for them, she had custody of them—

“I stay here, with the Xandus.” She didn’t react to the audible breaths of relief, or the muffled sobs. “This is a terrible place to hide.” One way in and out: that front door. Certainly something that would not hold against a military-grade assault. “It is no secret, what this district is. If Jedi were to hide, it would be  _ here. _ ”

Larit stole Asidinochi’s pack from where it lay abandoned on the floor, and opened it up. “On the other hand, the people here aren’t likely to give you up. Let’s lay low, see what we can find out, and think of places we could go if we have to get out of here. Mom, you said something the other day about empty safehouses?”

“They’re meant for hiding children in danger.” Akari frowned, pensive. “But I have a government job. There are so many ways that could go wrong.”

Asidinochi moved into the kitchen, opened a drawer, removed a pair of food snips. “Pick one, just in case we have to clear out of here. I need to make us all look less like Jedi. Larit, do you mind if I borrow clothes?”

“Do it.” Larit didn’t even look up from collecting first-aid supplies and emergency food to pack into Asidinochi’s backpack.

Asidinochi beckoned A’sani over. “We can’t keep the braids.”

“But—” A’sani shivered. “But I’m going to be a  _ padawan,  _ I’m going to be a  _ Jedi— _ ”

“I know,” Asidinochi murmured. “But it’s just hair. And once it’s safe, you can grow it out again. For now, we have to hide.” 

A’sani heaved out a ragged sigh, then turned her head so Asidinochi could reach her small braid.

Since A’sani  _ had  _ hair, gathered up into a spout on top of her head, Asidinochi simply unbraided the strands with her fingers, then gathered it up into the tie with the rest.

Shin approached with Hondo next, handing over the beads that belonged to them both.

Irelm’s ice-white hair required more effort, trimming away the little tail at the back of his head and the pale braid. Tears glistened in his eyes, but he held his chin up and did not protest.

Daraye and Xon had beads as well, T’kahrk, Kulia, and Eeth required trimming.

But even with the official signs gone, and the beads... the beads disconnected and discarded, looking like broken toys spiraling down into the sewers, they wore their precious little uniforms.

Akari bustled out of her room, arms full of clothing. “I kept some of Larit’s clothes over the years, things that were too full of good memories to get rid of.” A onesie with a purple tooka on the front was a little big for Volic, but certainly better than the tan nightgown he currently wore with the Order’s crest on one small shoulder.

_ Hurry. _

Asidinochi shuffled A’sani into Larit’s bedroom, and as A’sani discarded her tunics and leggings, Asidinochi pulled a long shirt from the wardrobe, along with a scarf.

“C-can I have the green one, instead?” the kitten asked, looking so forlorn.

“Okay.” Asidinochi switched out the scarves, drew the black shirt over A’sani’s head, then belted it in the middle. It clearly wasn’t meant to be a dress, but A’sani didn’t look Jedi, either, and the hem reached her knees. “Send in whoever doesn’t have clothes from Akari.”

T’karhk, Asidinochi’s whiphid, who had a long face, tusks, and beautiful dappled gray fur, crept in. At seven years old, he was already too broad across the shoulders to fit most anything the adults in this household possessed.

_ What am I going to do for you? _

Akari knocked on the door, then opened it a crack. “Make a poncho out of one of the sheets.”

“Cut  _ a hole  _ in one?” Asidinochi protested.

“When we leave, we won’t be coming back,” Akari confirmed.

Asidinochi froze, then left T’karhk where he stood and hurried out the door, closing it. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve felt like this before. Call it a cop’s instincts, Asidinochi. I knew once before that I was going to have to leave for good, that things had to change. I feel it again, now. Only now, it’s not because of a happy thing, it’s because of a wretched thing. Best would be to get you and the little ones offplanet, but I don’t have a way to do that without putting us all way out of our league. For us, we would have far more control over things going down, than going up.”

“What happens if Coruscant is never safe for Jedi  _ again _ ?” Asidinochi asked.

Larit appeared at the end of the short hallway. “Then we take refuge in Justicar territory.”

“The Justicar  _ gang _ ?” Asidinochi clarified, bewildered. “How is that  _ better _ ?”

Akari’s comm pinged, earning a swift answer.

“Malia, are you safe?” Akari asked, and Asidinochi could sense the woman’s controlled fear.

“Not exactly, but don’t worry about me. The Chancellor has declared martial law; the skylanes are being shut down. I can’t catch a ride back home, I’m going to have to walk.”

Akari’s fingers tightened around the comm. “There are mobs out there.”

“Dear, I’ve  _ learned things  _ while spending so much time with you for how many years now? It might take me all night, but I’ll get back home to you.”

“Be safe. Please.” Akari looked strained, her alarm quiet but so deeply felt.

Asidinochi touched her arm, wanting to offer sympathy.

Akari sent an appreciative glance her way, before looking to the comm again.

“Some... creatures managed to break out of the killbox. I saw them slaughtered in the streets by whitejobs. They’ve got blue markings, look like the ones on the holonet.”

_ Blue? Holonet? Five-oh-first? _

Skywalker’s troops?

Where  _ was  _ Skywalker? He was on planet, as far as Asidinochi knew, but how could the Temple fall so soundly and  _ fast _ with him defending it? Obi-Wan held absolute faith in Anakin, and even Asidinochi, who tried not to pay much attention to the war, knew Skywalker was very skilled in matters of battle.

“We’ll wait for you,” Larit spoke up. “I’ve got a dozen cookies in the oven.”

There was a long pause, Asidinochi assuming Malia was sorting out the warning that they would be leaving.

“Stay safe, Akari. Larit. Don’t let the cookies burn.”

Asidinochi shivered.

The comm channel closed.

“Alright,” Asidinochi murmured. “I’ll finish disguising them, then try to get them to sleep a while.”

Larit grimaced. “Good luck.”

“If we have to be on the run early tomorrow morning, they need as much rest as they can get,” Asidinochi pointed out.  _ But how could anyone sleep at a time like this? _

She didn’t know.

She would just have to try.

 

* * *

 

Larit’s room had blankets and pillows all over the place, and each of the newly-garbed and shorn younglings were tucked in.

Larit watched from the doorway as Asidinochi sat in their midst, reaching out to touch one, then another, smoothing blankets over them or tucking a lock of hair behind an ear, patting a hand or lightly squeezing toes.

“We’re going to be going on a mission tomorrow morning, so I need all of you strong and awake tomorrow, not falling asleep on the road.”

“I can’t sleep,” A’sani countered. “It’s too loud.”  
Larit held back a sigh, knowing the well-insulated walls weren’t at fault. No, the sounds these little ones couldn’t block out were all of a sort that Larit herself couldn’t hear.

_ I wonder if... I wonder if my birth mother survived. _

Her third mom, the one she’d never met.

“Even if you cannot make your mind sleep, your bodies need rest. I need you to close your eyes and relax your muscles, to snuggle down in the pillows, and be kind to your bodies. There is no what?”  
“Emotion,” murmured back a chorus of quiet voices.

“There is only?”  
“Peace.”

“Does that mean we don’t feel things?” Asidinochi continued.

“No,” Xon spoke up, surprising more than one, Larit included, by his participation. “It means that even though we feel things, we choose to do the peaceful thing. The kind thing. The thinking thing.”

“That’s exactly right. I know we feel a lot of awful things right now, but our bodies need a chance to rest and heal, so that we can face tomorrow. So breathe, Xandus. Deep breath in... out... good.”

Larit slipped away, moving to peer into Akari’s room, where Volic lay in the cradle, sound asleep, and then she returned to the living area, where Akari had a map out on the caf table.

“Trying to pick a safe house?”  
“These are the ones on sabbatical. Used recently, so they’re being rested so they don’t become obvious. Some are rented out, I marked those ones with red. There’s a few in levels deeper in.”

“The deeper we go, the less influence Law and Order has,” Larit pointed out.

Akari grimaced. “The deeper we go, the greater the influence of gangs.”

“This one’s too close to Black Sun territory,” Larit pointed, tapping her finger on the table beneath the holo mark. “If we had to run, we’d not have many directions we could reasonably go in.”

Akari marked it orange.

“And this one, the gang landscape is continuously changing. Many micro syndicates are vying for control. I wouldn’t want to go there either.”

Another orange mark.

“Our best bets are houses near either the Migrant Merchants’ Guild, or Justicar.”

Akari considered the map, then crossed out a few more using orange. “Tell me about them.”

“The MMG control the Old Galactic Market sector. They’re no friends to Black Sun, they mostly hate humans, so if humans came wanting to steal away the Xandus, who are all not human...”

“But four human women guarding them? Would that be allowable?”

“We would have to pay a protection tax, and it might be very uncomfortable. On the other hand, they likely wouldn’t draft any of us into their enforcer roles. Our other option is the Justicars. Unlike the MMG, which deals extensively in drugs, the Justicars come down hard on dealers. Justicar territory is sternly policed, closer to a military structure. Anyone under Justicar protection is far outside the reach of the Republic to retrieve, and they don’t demand protection money. However... they draft from their inhabitants, for their militia. Everyone sixteen and older is expected to serve in the Justicar Brigade for three years. They’re paid well, but... it’s not an option, and following orders is required.”

Akari grimaced. “Take a flock of children there, only to  _ know  _ they’ll be drafted once they’re in their teens?”

“That’s why I added the Market Sector as an option.”

Akari nodded, marking three of the blips on the map green. “These are our options. One is within spitting distance of the Market Sector, the other two are close to Justicar Territory, but not within it.”

Larit was about to speak when something else caught her attention.

Asidinochi, singing softly to her little ones in the other room.

Akari sighed, leaning her forehead into her hand. “Can we do this?”

“Yes. Yes, Mom, we can. We’ll keep them alive, we’ll make a home for all of us, we’ll find a way. Years ago the Force led you to move here, led you to give Asidinochi to the Jedi. Maybe this is one of the reasons why. Without Asidinochi, Hondo and A’sani and all the others would still be in the Temple, dying or dead. But Asidinochi  _ is  _ a Jedi, and the Force led her to babysit a baby, so Volic made it out too, and the Force led them all here to  _ us,  _ so we can keep them alive, Mom.”

 

* * *

 

Akari looked up, a wan smile touching her face. “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Damn straight I’m right. Your job is hiding kids who need to be hidden. We don’t have the resources and backup you usually have, but this is  _ what you do. _ Between the four of us, we’ll make it work.”

Akari pulled her second daughter into a hug, and felt just a glimmer of hope.

Maybe they  _ could  _ do this.

Maybe they  _ could  _ survive.

 

 


End file.
